The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of cephalosporins and cephalosporin derivatives. More in particular, the present invention relates to the recovery of cephalosporins and derivatives thereof from complex mixtures of cephalosporins and other beta-lactam compounds. The invention is also concerned with recovery of deacylated cephalosporins from mixtures of beta-lactam compounds and side chains, such as those obtainable by enzymatic side-chain removal.
Semi-synthetic routes to prepare cephalosporins mostly start from fermentation products such as penicillin G, penicillin V and Cephalosporin C, which are converted to the corresponding xcex2-lactam nuclei, for instance in a manner as is disclosed in K. Matsumoto, Bioprocess. Techn., 16, (1993), 67-88, J. G. Shewale and H. Sivaraman, Process Biochemistry, August 1989, 146-154, T. A. Savidge, Biotechnology of Industrial Antibiotics (Ed. E. J. Vandamme) Marcel Dekker, New York, 1984, or J. G. Shewale et al., Process Biochemistry International, June 1990, 97-103. The obtained xcex2-lactam nuclei are subsequently converted to the desired antibiotic by coupling to a suitable side chain, as has been described in inter alia EP 0 339 751, JP-A-53005185 and CH-A-640 240. By making different combinations of side chains and xcex2-lactam nuclei, a variety of penicillin and cephalosporin antibiotics may be obtained.
7-Amino desacetoxy cephalosporanic acid (7-ADCA) and 7-aminocephalosporonic acid (7-ACA) are known to be the most important intermediates for the production of antibiotics used in the pharmaceutical industry.
7-ADCA is for example obtained by chemical or enzymatic cleavage (deacylation) of phenylacetyldesacetoxy cephalosporanic acid yielding 7-amino desacetoxy cephalosporanic acid and phenyl acetic acid.
Phenylacetyldesacetoxy cephalosporanic acid is normally produced by chemical treatment of penicillin G sulfoxide, which is formed from penicillin G. In this production process a large amount of chemicals are required to ensure that the desired reaction take place. This is both expensive and places a heavy burden on waste management. Moreover, the total yield of the process, is not very high.
To overcome some of the drawbacks of the chemical process a fermentative process has been disclosed for the production of 7-ADCA, 7-amino desacetyl cephalosporanic acid (7-ADAC) and 7-ACA, involving fermentative production of N-substituted xcex2-lactams, such as adipyl-7-ADCA, adipyl-7-ADAC or adipyl-7-ACA by a recombinant Penicillium chrysogenum strain capable of expressing a desacetoxycephalosporanic acid synthetase (DAOCS) also known as xe2x80x9cexpandasexe2x80x9d from a transgene (EP 0 532 341, EP 0 540 210, WO 93/08287, WO 95/04148). The expandase takes care of the expansion of the 5-membered ring of certain N-acylated penicillanic acids, thereby yielding the corresponding N-acylated desacetoxycephalosporanic acids.
In order to yield the economically most important non-acylated cephalosporins, such as 7-ADCA, 7-ADAC and 7-ACA, the acyl groups are enzymatically removed with a suitable acylase.
Known processes for recovering chemically or enzymatically produced penicillanic and cephalosporanic acids are not effective for the recovery of the N-substituted xcex2-lactam intermediates and deacylated amino-xcex2-lactams. The main problem with the recovery of the fermentatively produced cephalosporin compounds mentioned above is the complexity of the broth, or culture filtrate. The broth usually comprises various penicillanic acids, such as alpha-aminoadipyl-6-penicillanic acid, alpha-hydroxyadipyl-6-penicillanic acid, 6-aminopenicillanic acid (6-APA), various cephalosporanic acids including alpha-aminoadipyl- and hydroxyadipyl-7-ADCA and a lot of proteinaceous material. Known recovery procedures do not give an acceptable quality of the cephalosporanic acid product in terms of purity. In deacylation this leads to problems in terms of reduced enzyme half-life, slower bioconversion rate and more expenses in the recovery after bioconversion and/or unacceptable contaminant levels. Moreover, after deacylation, such impurities prevent or at least hamper the recovery of the desired deacylated cephalosporin compound of the desired specifications.
The invention provides for a method for the recovery of a cephalosporanic acid compound of the general formula (I): 
wherein
R0 is hydrogen or C1-3 alkoxy;
Y is CH2, oxygen, sulphur, or an oxidised form of sulphur;
R1 is any of the groups selected from the group consisting of
hydrogen,
hydroxy,
halogen,
saturated or unsaturated, straight or branched alkyl (1-5 carbon atoms; optionally replaced by one or more heteroatoms), optionally substituted with hydroxy, halogen, aryl, alkoxy (1-3 carbon atoms), or acyl;
alkoxy (1-3 carbon atoms; optionally replaced by one or more heteroatoms), optionally substituted with hydroxy or halogen; or
cycloalkyl (3-8 carbon atoms) optionally substituted with hydroxy, halogen, amino;
aryl;
heteroaryl; and
R2 is selected from the group consisting of adipyl (1,4-dicarboxybutane), succinyl, glutaryl, adipyl, pimelyl, suberyl, 2-(carboxyethylthio)acetyl, 3-(carboxy-ethylthio)propionyl, higher alkyl saturated and higher alkyl unsaturated dicarboxylic acids,
from a complex mixture comprising in addition to the compound of the general formula 6-aminopenicillanic acid (6-APA) and optionally one or more N-substituted xcex2-lactam compounds,
comprising the steps of:
(a) acidifying the complex mixture to a pH below 6.5 and maintaining the mixture below said pH at a temperature of between 10xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C.; and/or
(b) contacting the complex mixture with a carbon dioxide source; and
(c) recovering the cephalosporanic acid compound of the formula (I) from the mixture obtained after steps (a) and/or (b).
Preferably in step (a) the temperature is kept between about 50xc2x0 C. and about 130xc2x0 C., preferably between 70 and 120xc2x0 C., for between 10 seconds and about 1 week and the pH is kept at or below pH 4.5. According to a preferred method the compound of formula (I) has been produced by fermentation of a micro-organism capable thereof, the complex mixture being a broth, a culture filtrate or any culture liquid derivable from the broth after fermentation.
Preferred compounds of the general formula (I) are selected from the group consisting of adipyl-7-ADCA, adipyl-7-ADAC and adipyl-7-ACA.
According to another aspect of the invention step (c) is performed by subjecting the mixture obtained after steps (a) and/or (b) to chromatography, preferably adsorption chromatography, more preferably Hydrophobic Interaction Chromatography.
According to another aspect of the invention the use of chromatography in a process of recovering a cephalosporin compound according to formula (I) is provided, preferably by adsorption chromatography, more preferably Hydrophobic Interaction Chromatography, still more preferably using Simulated Moving Bed technology.
According to yet another aspect of the invention a method is provided for making a compound of formula (II): 
wherein
R0 is hydrogen or C1-3 alkoxy;
Y is CH2, oxygen, sulphur, or an oxidised form of sulphur;
R1 is any of the groups selected from the group consisting of
hydrogen,
hydroxy,
halogen,
saturated or unsaturated, straight or branched alkyl (1-5 carbon atoms; optionally replaced by one or more heteroatoms), optionally substituted with hydroxy, halogen, aryl, alkoxy (1-3 carbon atoms), or acyl;
alkoxy (1-3 carbon atoms; optionally replaced by one or more heteroatoms), optionally substituted with hydroxy or halogen; or
cycloalkyl (3-8 carbon atoms) optionally substituted with hydroxy, halogen, amino;
aryl;
heteroaryl;
comprising the steps of making a compound according to formula (I) wherein R0, Y and R1 are as above and R2 is selected from the group consisting of adipyl (1,4-dicarboxybutane), succinyl, glutaryl, adipyl, pimelyl, suberyl, 2-(carboxyethylthio)acetyl, 3-(carboxyethylthio)-propionyl, higher alkyl saturated and higher alkyl unsaturated dicarboxylic acids;
deacylating the compound of formula (I) to obtain a conversion solution which comprises a compound according to formula (II).
The conversion solution preferably further comprises the cleaved side chain designated R2.
According to a preferred embodiment, the process comprises the further step of recovering the compound of formula (II) from the solution by crystallisation, preferably preceded and/or followed (after solubilisation of the crude crystals i.e. by crystallisation) by treatment of the solution with an agent selected such as activated carbon or an adsorber resin. According to another aspect of the invention during or before crystallisation and/or recrystallisation a solvent such as methanol, ethanol, (iso)propanol, isobutanol, n-butanol, or acetone or a combination of any of the mentioned agents is added. Preferred adsorber resins are selected from XAD16 (CAS No. 102419-63-8), XAD1600 (CAS No. 153796-66-8) and HP20 (CAS No. 55353-13-4). Preferred according to the invention is a method wherein the 6-aminopenicillanic acid (6-APA) level is 10 ppm or less with respect to the compound of formula (II). According to another aspect, a process is provided wherein following the deacylation the solution is treated to remove, at least partially, the cleaved side chain represented by R2. This step may be performed, or repeated, after crystallisation and solubilisation (i.e. recrystallisation) of the compound of formula (II). Also removal of the cleaved side-chain may be carried out on the mother liquor obtained after crystallisation or recrystallisation.
Thus, a process is provided wherein said treatment to remove, at least partially, the cleaved side chain is followed by solubilisation of the crude crystals and recrystallisation of the compound of formula (II).
Preferably said treatment to remove the cleaved side chain comprises subjecting the conversion solution, or the mother liquor, or both, to membrane filtration at a pH below 5, preferably below 4, more preferably near or below 3. Accordingly, the use is provided of membrane filtration to remove a dicarboxylic acid from a mixture comprising the dicarboxylic acid and a xcex2-lactam antibiotic. The mixture is preferably a mother liquid obtained after crystallisation of a compound of the formula (II) or the mixture obtained after deacylation of the compound of formula (I). Membrane filtration takes preferably place at a pH of about 5 or less, preferably at pH 4 or less, yet more preferably by nanofiltration at or below pH 3.
According to another aspect of the invention, a process is provided wherein the side chain R2 is, at least partially, removed from the conversion mixture by crystallisation and/or recrystallisation.
According to still another aspect of the invention, a process is provided wherein the side chain R2 is, at least partially, removed from the conversion mixture by acidifying the mixture to a pH lower than 3 and next contacting this mixture with an organic solvent, for instance amyl acetate, butyl actetate, ethyl acetate, methyl isobutyl ketone, cyclohexanone, isobutanol or n-butanol.
The invention pertains to a method for the recovery of a cephalosporanic acid compound of the general formula (I): 
wherein
R0 is hydrogen or C1-3 alkoxy;
Y is CH2, oxygen, sulphur, or an oxidised form of sulphur;
R1 is any of the groups selected from the group consisting of
hydrogen,
hydroxy,
halogen,
saturated or unsaturated, straight or branched alkyl (1-5 carbon atoms; optionally replaced by one or more heteroatoms), optionally substituted with hydroxy, halogen, aryl, alkoxy (1-3 carbon atoms), or acyl;
alkoxy (1-3 carbon atoms; optionally replaced by one or more heteroatoms), optionally substituted with hydroxy or halogen; or
cycloalkyl (3-8 carbon atoms) optionally substituted with hydroxy, halogen, amino;
aryl;
heteroaryl; and
R2 is selected from the group consisting of adipyl (1,4-dicarboxybutane), succinyl, glutaryl, adipyl, pimelyl, suberyl, 2-(carboxyethylthio)acetyl, 3-(carboxy-ethylthio)propionyl, higher alkyl saturated and higher alkyl unsaturated dicarboxylic acids,
from a complex mixture comprising in addition to the compound of the general formula 6-aminopenicillanic acid (6-APA) and optionally one or more N-substituted penicillanic acid compounds,
comprising the steps of:
(a) acidifying the complex mixture to a pH below 6.5 and maintaining the mixture below said pH at a temperature of between 10xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C.; and/or
(b) contacting the complex mixture with a carbon dioxide source; and
(c) recovering the cephalosporanic acid compound of the formula from the mixture obtained after steps (a) and/or (b). The invention relates further to a process for the preparation of cephalosporins having the general formula (II): 
wherein
R0 is hydrogen or C1-3 alkoxy;
Y is CH2, oxygen, sulphur, or an oxidised form of sulphur;
R1 is any of the groups selected from the group consisting of
hydrogen,
hydroxy,
halogen,
saturated or unsaturated, straight or branched alkyl (1-5 carbon atoms; optionally replaced by one or more heteroatoms), optionally substituted with hydroxy, halogen, aryl, alkoxy (1-3 carbon atoms), or acyl;
alkoxy (1-3 carbon atoms; optionally replaced by one or more heteroatoms), optionally substituted with hydroxy or halogen; or
cycloalkyl (3-8 carbon atoms) optionally substituted with hydroxy, halogen, amino;
aryl;
heteroaryl.
The compound according to formula (I) may be produced by any series of steps which yield a complex mixture as defined herein, from which the recovery of the compound according to formula (I) is accomplished. For the purposes of the specification and claims, a complex mixture is defined as a mixture comprising a N-substituted cephalosporin compound and substituted or unsubstituted xcex2-lactam compounds.
The compound of formula (II) is obtained by the following series of steps:
(a) recovering, preferably purifying, the compound of formula (I);
(b) deacylating the preferably purified compound of formula (I) to obtain a solution comprising the compound of formula (II) (the conversion solution); and
(c) recovering, preferably purifying the compound of formula (II).
One of the obstacles of producing N-substituted cephalosporanic acid fermentatively is the presence of unwanted contaminating xcex2-lactam components, for instance N-substituted 6-amino penicillanic acid. According to one embodiment of the invention, it has been found that these contaminations can be remarkably reduced by incubating the broth, the filtrate of the broth or a liquid derived from the broth using any biomass separation technique, under acidified conditions, preferably accompanied with an elevated temperature. The broth is acidified down to a pH lower than 6.5, preferable lower than 4.5, using at least one known acid, for instance sulphuric acid, hydrochloric acid or nitric acid or a combination thereof. Operating temperature is in the range of 20 to 150xc2x0 C., preferably at 70 to 120xc2x0 C. Residence time at these conditions is in the range of a few seconds (at 150xc2x0 C.), or several days (at 20xc2x0 C.), preferably 10 seconds to 60 minutes. The pH/temperature treatment is preferably carried out for a period which provides for an N-substituted 6-APA reduction of a factor 100, preferably 1000, more preferably 1,000,000 with respect to the compound of formula (II). This step can be carried out either before or after biomass separation and can be performed batch wise or continuously.
According to another embodiment of the invention contaminating penicillin components, for instance N-substituted 6-APA, are remarkably reduced by contacting the broth, the filtrate of the broth, the eluate, the conversion solution or the dissolved contaminated cephalosporin according to formula (I), typically at pH 5 to 7, with carbon dioxide. Carbon dioxide can be added to the solution in any suitable way, such as solid or gaseous form or as solution of carbonate ions. The solution is contacted with the CO2 source at a temperature of 10 to 60xc2x0 C., preferably 20 to 40xc2x0 C., where said solution is saturated with molecular CO2 for 4 to 10 hours. After reduction of the penicillin components, purification of the cephalosporins, according to formula 1 can be obtained as mentioned earlier.
The complex mixture as defined herein may have any origin, but is preferably a culture broth or a culture filtrate obtained after fermenting under conditions giving rise to production, a micro-organism capable of producing an 7-N-acylated version of the compound of the general formula (I), wherein the acyl-group may be any acyl-group which supports the ring-expanding enzyme (desacetoxycephalosporin synthetasexe2x80x94DAOCSxe2x80x94or a bifunctional expandase/hydroxylase occasionally referred to as desacetylcephalosporin synthetase DACS) in the cephalosporin biosynthetic pathway. Bioprocesses for producing 7-N acyl-substituted compounds according to formula (I) in vivo are disclosed in WO 93/05158 (adipyl-7-ADCA); WO 93/08287 (adipyl-7-ADAC and adipyl-7-ACA), WO 95/04148 (2-(carboxyethylthio)acetyl-7-ADCA), WO 95/04149 (3-(carboxyethylthio)propionyl-7-ADCA) and higher alkyl saturated or unsaturated dicarboxylic acids. The relevant parts of these PCT-applications are herein incorporated by reference. Preferred acyl grouts are dicarboxylic acid groups in general, such as adipyl (1,4-dicarboxybutane), 2-(carboxyethylthio)acetyl, 3-(carboxyethylthio)propionyl, muconic acid and the like. Suitable host organisms include but are not limited to Penicillium chrysogenum and Acremonium chrysogenum. Suitable sources of expandases, including bifunctional expandase/hydroxylases include but are not limited to Streptomyces clavuligerus and Acremonium chrysogenum. Methods for transformation, selection of transformed cells and expression regulating elements for filamentous fungi, which may be used to genetically modify host cells, are well known in the art of recombinant DNA technology of xcex2-lactam producing (filamentous) fungi.
Preferably, the broth is subjected first to biomass separation such as filtration by any suitable means, such as membrane filtration, vacuum filtration, ultrafiltration or a combination thereof, prior to acidification and the optional temperature increase. Any other means of biomass separation is suitable as well.
After the pH-lowering step and the optional temperature step, the recovered compound according to the formula (I) is preferably subjected to further purification to remove, at least partially, unwanted xcex2-lactam components, especially unwanted N-substituted cephalosporins and penicillins. The further purification may be carried out by extraction using an organic solvent. In the case of extraction, it is found to be advantageous to wash the extract, back extract the N-substituted cephalosporin from the organic phase to an aqueous phase and stripping the aqueous phase. The extracting organic solvent may be selected from amyl acetate, butyl acetate, ethyl acetate, methyl isobutyl ketone, cyclohexanone, iso-butanol or n-butanol, and the like. A preferred purification step in the process is the usage of chromatography for the purification of N-substituted cephalosporin, rather than extraction using organic solvents. The advantage of chromatography is in the absence of solvents, which cause waste problems and problems of containment, as well as improved purity of the final product. Preferred is ion exchange chromatography or adsorption chromatography, more preferably Hydrophobic Interaction Chromatography. The filtrate is subjected to chromatography using an adsorbent. An adsorbent includes activated carbon, e.g. Norit CG-1 or Cecarbon GAC 40; or an adsorber resin, such as styrene-divinylbenzene copolymerisates, for example Dianion HP 20 (CAS No. 55353-13-4), Dianion HP 21 (CAS No. 92529-04-9), Dianion SP 207 (CAS No. 98225-81-1) or Dianion SP825, from Mitsubishi Kasei Corporation or Amberlite XAD 1180 (CAS No. 97396-56-0), Amberlite XAD 1600 (CAS No. 153796-66-8) or Amberlite XAD 16 (CAS No. 102419-63-8) from Rohm and Haas or Amberchrom CG 161 (CAS No. 131688-63-6) from TosoHaas; preferably XAD 16 or XAD 1600.
Before adsorbing the N-substituted cephalosporin the complex mixture is adjusted to a pH of 1.0 to 5.0, preferably 2.5 to 3.5, by the means of one or more known acids, for instance sulphuric acid, hydrochloric acid or nitric acid or a combination thereof. Operating temperature is the range of 0 to 50xc2x0 C., preferably at 5 to 25xc2x0 C. Operating pressure is in the range of 0 to 1.0 MPa overpressure.
Unwanted xcex2-lactam components, especially unwanted N-substituted cephalosporins, such as alpha-aminoadipylcephalosporanic acids, also adsorb on the adsorbent but are displaced by the wanted N-substituted cephalosporin.
After adsorbing, washing with water is applied to remove unwanted xcex2-lactam components from the void volume between the adsorbent and to desorb weakly bound unwanted xcex2-lactam components from the adsorbent. The water can be acidified down to a pH of 1.0 by the means of one or more known acids, for instance sulphuric acid, hydrochloric acid or nitric acid or a combination thereof. To increase the osmotic pressure, salts may be added to the water. Operating temperature is the range of 0 to 50xc2x0 C., preferably at 20 to 40xc2x0 C. Operating pressure is in the range of 0 to 1.0 MPa overpressure.
Elution may be carried out with a suitable buffer, such as acetate, phosphate, carbonate, bicarbonate or adipate but also diluted organic solvents (e.g. acetone, isopropanol) or diluted bases (e.g. ammonium, caustic) can be used. Operating temperature is the range of 0 to 80xc2x0 C., preferably at 10 to 40xc2x0 C. Operating pressure is in the range of 0 to 1.0 MPa overpressure.
Regeneration of the adsorbent can be done by any common applied method, such as with dilute bases, dilute acids, or with water miscible solvents (such as acetone, methanol, ethanol or iso-propanol), or a combination thereof. Optionally heating up to 100xc2x0 C. may be performed.
The regeneration liquids can be removed by washing with water. The water can be acidified down to a pH of 1.0 by the means of one or more known acids, for instance sulphuric acid, hydrochloric acid or nitric acid or a combination thereof.
The chromatography step can be performed in several types of equipment, such as in a single column but also the simulated moving bed technology can be applied. For this simulated moving bed technology several types of equipment are available, such as the ADSEP system from U.S. Filter, the ISEP/CSEP-system from Advanced Separation Technology, the xe2x80x98merry-go-aroundxe2x80x99-system from e.g. Applexion or the SORBEX-system from Universal Oil Products Company (UOP).
Alternatively, the buffer can be removed from the eluate by means of nanofiltration. The characteristics of the membrane in this membrane filtration show a high retention for the wanted N-substituted cephalosporin and a low retention for the buffer.
Optionally a concentration step is applied by any means of suitable concentration such as vacuum evaporation, reversed osmosis, nanofiltration, or narofiltration after chromatography or extraction.
The recovered N-acylated compound is subsequently subjected to deacylation using any suitable method known in the art. A preferred method is enzymatic deacylation using a suitable dicarboxylate acylase. Numerous suitable acylases, wild-type or mutated, are known in the art including but not limited to those from Bacillus (EP 0 525 861; EP 0 405 846) Pseudomonas (EP 0 482 844; EP 0 525 861; EP 0 475 652; EP 0663 445), Achromobacter (EP 0 525 861), Alcaligenes faecalis (EP 0 638 649), Acinetobacter (EP 0 469 919), Arthrobacter (EP 0 283 218), Escherichia coli (U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,888), Kluyvera citrophila, Proteus rettgeri (U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,798) and the like. The dicarboxylate acylase is preferably from Pseudomonas SE83 or SY-77. Optionally, the acylase may be a mutated form, as disclosed in WO 91/16435, WO 97/20053, WO 97/40175 to increase or alter the affinity towards the substrate. Another way of deacylating the N-acylated cephalosporin compound according to the invention is by way of contacting the substrate with a micro-organism capable of producing the acylase, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,677,141.
The acylase may be immobilised (U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,949), either on membranes (EP 0 243 404) or free flowing carriers such as glutaraldehyde based carriers or aza-lacton polymers (EP 0 730 035), using techniques as such well known in the art. Non-immobilised acylase is also contemplated, using membranes to separate the reaction mixture (retentate) from the product (permeate), such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,068. The process may be batch-wise or (semi-)continuous, this is all well known and not crucial with respect to the invention. The enzymatic deacylation reaction is usually carried out in a stirred tank reactor with or without, preferably inert, sieve plates, to easily separate the immobilised enzyme from the reaction product. The pH is usually regulated during the reaction to compensate for the pH change as a result of the (dicarboxylic) side-chain removal by any type of base such as ammonium, caustic, carbonate, bicarbonate. The pH can be regulated in the reactor and/or in a circulating loop over the reactor. Other parameters may also be regulated, such as temperature, deacylated product or side-chain concentration, and the like, taking account of the effect of such parameters on the reaction rate and/or the equilibrium.
Additional stabilising agents can be added before and/or during deacylation, such as sulphite (S2O52xe2x88x92, HSO3xe2x88x92, SO32xe2x88x92), EDTA, dithiotreitol (DTT).
Usually, the deacylated cephalosporin compound of the general formula (I) is subsequently recovered using any suitable combination of steps. Optionally a concentration step can be applied by any means such as vacuum evaporation, reversed osmosis, nanofiltration, or narofiltration before crystallisation. Optionally a water miscible solvent can be added. Optionally, before crystallisation the solution can be purified by treating with activated carbon or an adsorber resin. Optionally, before crystallisation the side chain can be removed, characterised by acidifying the aqueous phase, extracting the side chain to an extracting organic solvent and separating the phases. The extracting organic solvent may be selected from amyl acetate, butyl acetate, ethyl acetate, methyl isobutyl ketone, cyclohexanone, iso-butanol, n-butanol, and the like.
The product can be crystallised from the resulting aqueous phase in several ways. The most preferred mode of operation is neutralising the aqueous solution and subsequently lowering the pH in 1 to 6 steps down to a pH 3 to 5 using one or more known acids such as H2SO4, HCl, HNO3, or a combination thereof. This is preferably carried out in continuous mode using an interconnected set of 1 to 6 continuously operated crystallisers in series. Also batch crystallisation, semi-continuous crystallisation or concordance crystallisation can be applied. It is possible to perform the crystallisation directly in the same way as above, without the first neutralisation. According to one embodiment of this invention it has been found that a water miscible solvent, such as methanol, ethanol, iso-propanol, n-butanol, acetone and the like, can be added to improve the quality of the cephalosporin according to formula (II) Optionally, before crystallisation the solution can be treated by activated carbon or by an adsorbent resin in order to improve the quality of the compound according to formula (II).
It has been found that the quality of the cephalosporin according to formula (II) can be further improved by recrystallisation, optionally after treatment with adsorber resins, active coal and/or ethanol and/or acetate. This is characterised by dissolving the cephalosporin according to formula (II) at a pH in the range of 0.5 to 10.0, preferably between 7.5 to 8.5 and crystallisation of the product. The product can be crystallised in several ways. The most preferred mode of operation is lowering of the pH in 1 to 6 steps down to a pH 3 to 5 using one or more known acids, such as H2SO4, HCl, HNO3, or a combination thereof. This can be carried out in continuous mode using an interconnected set of 1 to 6 continuously operated crystallisers in series. Also batch crystallisation, semi-continuous crystallisation or concordance crystallisation can be applied. According to one embodiment of this invention it has been found that a water miscible solvent, such as methanol, ethanol, (iso)propanol, acetone, iso-butanol and n-butanol, can be added to improve the quality of the cephalosporin according to formula (II).
It has been found further, that the quality of the cephalosporin according to formula (II) can be improved by treating the conversion solution and/or the solution of the dissolved cephalosporin according to formula (II) with an adsorbent. An adsorbent includes activated carbon, e.g. Norit Ultra SX; or an adsorber resin, such as styrene-divinylbenzene copolymerisates, for example Dianion HP 20 (CAS No. 55353-13-4), Dianion HP 21 (CAS No. 92529-04-9) or Dianion SP 207 (CAS No. 98225-81-1) from Mitsubishi Kasei Corporation or Amberlite XAD 1180 (CAS No. 97396-56-0), Amberlite XAD 1600 (CAS No. 153796-66-8) or Amberlite XAD 16 (CAS No. 102419-63-8) from Rohm and Haas or Amberchrom CG 161 (CAS No. 131688-63-6) from TosoHaas; preferably XAD 16, XAD 1600 or HP20.
The crystals are isolated by filtration or centrifugation and dried in a conventional continuous or batch dryer. The crystals can be milled by any type of mill, such as ball mill, jet mill and the like.
Optionally a water miscible solvent can be added during the crystallisation. After dissolving, the solution can be treated with activated carbon or an adsorber resin.
This procedure will gave a better overall yield and product quality than the currently known process, mentioned before.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for removing and recovering adipic acid from the conversion solution or mother liquid (the liquid obtained after crystallisation of the compound according to the formula (II)). It is found, that adipic acid can advantageously separated using membrane filtration at low pH, such as below pH 5, preferably below pH 4, more preferably below at or near pH 3. Preferred according to the invention is an embodiment wherein filtration is carried out by reversed osmosis.
In addition to saving raw materials, the advantage of doing so resides in the purity and/or yield upon crystallisation of the so-treated solution.